No studies have reported cotinine levels in Southeast Asian populations. This first part of this study will quantitate cotinine levels in southeast asian smokers in a well-controlled laboratory environment. The second portion will measure cotinine levels in southeast asian smokers during smoking and after cessation in a field setting.